Soundproof
by BTRlover17
Summary: Kendall and Logan learn the sound booth isn't as soundproof as they think


**Soundproof **

**Summary:**** Kendall and Logan find out the sound booth isn't as sound proof as they think. **

**Pairing: ****Kendall and Logan**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even though I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**This is my Christmas present to waterwicca who rocks. You should definitely check out her stories. :D**

An annoying beeping jolted Logan out of his dreams. Rolling over the smart boy silenced the alarm clock sighing slightly as he saw 6:30 in large red digits staring back at him. Turning back over into his original position, Logan smiled as he looked down at the sleeping blonde next to him. The smart boys' smile widened as he watched Kendall shift slightly in his sleep, head falling onto Logan's pillow.

Deciding against snuggling back down next to Kendall and falling asleep, Logan pulled the covers back and climbed out of bed. Raising his arms above his head, Logan stretched slightly before heading towards the adjoining bathroom. Turning the shower on, Logan ran a hand through his ruffled hair as he waited for the shower to reach the temperature he liked. Running his hands under the water, Logan stepped back when he found it to be the temperature he liked.

The pale boy went to grip the hem of his shirt but stopped himself at the last minute remembering that Kendall had ripped it off last night. Come to think of it, Kendall pretty much ripped everything off last night. The smart boy looked at himself in the mirror, mouth dropping open in shock. First of all he was naked and secondly he was covered in a series of purple bruises leading from his neck, down his chest and stomach to his crotch. Turning away from the mirror, Logan climbed into the shower, wincing as his ass protested the movement, Kendall had to stop being so rough.

Grabbing the body wash and loofah, Logan quickly washed himself fingertips grazing the purple bruises, shuddering slightly as he remembered the feel of Kendall working his way down his body last night. Rinsing the soap off of his body, Logan quickly washed his hair before turning the shower off. Climbing out, the smart boy wrapped a towel around his waist opening the door to see Kendall asleep still.

Walking over to his dresser, Logan pulled out a fresh pair of boxers thinking of ways to wake his sleeping lover. A few ideas sprung up in the geniuses mind but he quickly dismissed them knowing they had to be at the recording studio early today. Pulling on jeans and a shirt, Logan decided on the old fashioned way of waking Kendall by calling his name. Walking around to the blondes' side of the bed, Logan laid a hand of Kendall's shoulder. "Kendall," Logan shook his shoulder but got no indication the blonde was waking up.

"Kendall," Shake. "Kendall." Another shake. The blonde didn't show any sign of waking causing Logan to let out a frustrated breath. If that wouldn't work then the smart boy knew a way that would definitely work. Pulling the covers off of the sleeping blonde, Logan smirked at the bulge in Kendall's boxers; it looked like Kendall was one step ahead of him.

Climbing onto the bottom of the bed, Logan situated himself between Kendall's spread legs, blowing against the blondes' clothed erection. A slight moan left the blondes' mouth as he shifted his hips. Gripping the waistband of Kendall's boxers, Logan eased them down slowly, careful not to wake the blonde, until the taller boys' erect cock bobbed free.

Licking a line along the underside of the blondes' cock, Logan smirked as Kendall moaned and thrust his hips, his tip brushing against Logan's bottom lip. The smart boy licked his lip, holding back the moan that threatened to escape as the blondes' pre cum burst across his taste buds. Swirling his tongue around the head of Kendall's cock, Logan sucked it into his mouth, his own lengthening at the moan that left Kendall's mouth.

Logan looked up at Kendall's face as he took even more of the blondes' dick into his mouth, smirking slightly around the length as he watched Kendall's eyes flutter but never open. Hollowing his cheeks slightly, Logan began to bob his head up and down, placing his hands on Kendall's hips when the blonde began to thrust upwards. Pulling back, the smart boy relaxed his throat before leaning down and taking all of Kendall into his mouth. Swallowing around the length, Logan brought his eyes back up to Kendall's face.

The blondes' jaw was slack with pleasure, his breath coming out in pants. Kendall's hands made their way to Logan's hair, tangling in the raven locks. "Logie more," Kendall moaned thrusting his hips into Logan's hot mouth. Logan smirked as he watched the blondes' eyes flutter open, immediately looking down into Logan's chocolate orbs. Kendall attempts to say something but all that left his mouth was a moan as the smart boy grazed his teeth over the sensitive skin in his mouth.

The pale boy could tell Kendall was close by the way the vein on the underside of the blondes' cock twitched in his mouth. Hollowing his cheeks, Logan sucked once more before pulling back, ignoring the whine that left his lovers' mouth. "Now, you're awake, get dressed we have to be at the studio early today." Logan said running his hands through his hair, hoping it wasn't too messy. "Logie please," Kendall begged thrusting his hips up slightly, cock bouncing against his stomach.

The smart boy smiled down at Kendall before turning and walking out of the room, ignoring the protests from Kendall. Logan banged twice on James and Carlos' door as he went past, heading towards the kitchen to make breakfast for the group. Pulling pots and pans down, Logan turned quickly to smile at Carlos when he entered the kitchen.

"James doing his hair?" Logan asked, placing some bacon in the pan. "Yeah, what's for breakfast?" Carlos asked jumping up onto the counter next to Logan. "Bacon and eggs." Logan replied shooing the Latino away. Carlos jumped down and returned to his room to get dressed, not taking as long as James. Hearing someone shuffle into the kitchen, Logan didn't bother to turn around thinking it was Carlos. A gasp left the smart boys' mouth as he felt a hardness press against his ass. "Logie please." Kendall begged rocking his hips forward.

Squirming away from the blonde, Logan shook his head. Serving the bacon and eggs onto four plates, Logan placed them on the counter and sat down, waiting for the others' to join him. Carlos was the first to emerge from the other bedroom, raising an eyebrow when he spotted Kendall wearing a pair of loose faded jeans. The Latino shook his head before sitting down at the counter, scoffing his bacon and eggs.

James joined the group just as Carlos reached over to grab a piece of bacon from his plate of untouched food. The pretty boy smacked the Latino's hand as he began to eat the lukewarm food. The taller boy raised an eyebrow at Kendall when he spotted the blonde wearing a pair of loose jeans; it was unlike Kendall to wear them. Logan spotted this and smiled slightly, immediately dropping it when Kendall looked at him.

James couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at Kendall when the blonde sat in the car with his body slightly turned towards the door. Logan bit back the chuckle that threatened to spill from his lips. He had seen the bulge in Kendall's jeans when the blonde climbed in the car before him. The smart boy had to admit it did look slightly painful.

Even Carlos noticed Kendall's strange behaviour when he insisted the others climb out before him. Logan climbed out after James knowing that Kendall probably had some plan in his head to get revenge on the smart boy. The blonde wasn't his usual self when they entered Rocque Records, choosing to stand slightly behind the other three when Gustavo told them their work for the day.

When Gustavo mentioned learning a new dance routine, Kendall let out a tiny groan, causing the smart boy in front of him to smirk. Seeing the corners of Logan's lips turn up, Kendall allowed himself to smirk, if only Logan knew what he had planned for him. If Kendall had his way, Logan wouldn't be able to walk let alone dance for a week.

The blonde shook himself out of his fantasy when he heard Gustavo bellow, "Get to work." Following the others into the sound booth, Kendall purposely stood next to Logan, smiling when he felt the smart boy shudder at the closeness."Worldwide from the top," Gustavo bellowed through the microphone. A smirk formed on Kendall's lips. It was his turn to get revenge, knowing that Logan sang quite a bit of the song, Kendall planned on making it impossible for the smart boy to remember the lyrics.

The blonde left Logan alone during the first verse listening as James sang next to him. When all four of them began to sing the chorus together, Kendall wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulder, loving how the pale boy shuddered under his touch. Kendall squeezed the smart boys' shoulder as he began to sing, smiling when Logan stuttered slightly but carried on ignoring Gustavo's glare. As Logan's verse carried on, Kendall began to run his hand down the smaller boys' back, Logan shuddering at every touch.

It became too much for the smart boy when Kendall pressed his palm against the curve of his ass. Stepping to the side, Logan sighed when he felt Kendall's hand fall from his ass. Worldwide ended quicker than Logan thought it would, a small groan left his lips when he realised what the next song they were singing was. The opening bars of Boyfriend came through their headphones, Kendall winking at Logan as he turned to look him right in the eye.

"Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone," Kendall sang reaching out and closing a hand around Logan's arm, yanking him closer to his side. James and Carlos noticed this and smiled at them, thinking Kendall was being sweet what the blonde was really doing was pulling Logan closer so he could get his revenge. The smart boy was glad he didn't have anything to sing in this song as he didn't think he would be able to, the feel of Kendall running his hand down his back and under his shirt to rest on his lower back sending shivers down the smart boys' back.

Logan let out the breath he had been holding as he heard the last notes of Boyfriend. Kendall didn't move his hand from the smaller boys' lower back as they sang the next song and the one after that. However as City is ours started playing the smaller boy felt the blonde rub his hand over his back, dipping lower to brush against the waistband of his jeans. The smart boy bit his lip as he felt the blonde slip one finger under the material and swipe it across the skin he found.

Logan couldn't help but jerk forward slightly as he felt the same finger gently slide between his cheeks, stopping dangerously close to his entrance. Luckily for him, nobody noticed so he carried on singing, wishing he could ignore the feeling of the finger between his cheeks. The smart boy couldn't help but jump forward, knocking over the microphone over when he felt Kendall's whole hand slip down the back of his jeans and rub against his ass, one finger pressing gently against his entrance.

"LOGAN! What the hell is the matter with you? You've been acting weird all morning." Gustavo bellowed, ignoring the way the others flinched. "S...S...Sorry Gustavo," Logan stuttered staring at the floor. The large man let out a sigh. "Take a break; I want you back in the dance studio in an hour." He said and with that he left the studio, Kelly scurrying behind him. James and Carlos hurried quickly out of the booth leaving Logan and Kendall alone. Logan looked up as he heard the door to the studio open and close.

Making his way towards the door of the sound booth, Logan wasn't surprised when he felt himself walk into a barrier. Looking up the smart boy realised that the barrier he had walked into was actually Kendall who was leaning against the door a smirk never leaving his face. "Kendall?" Logan asked confused to why Kendall was blocking the door. Then it clicked. "Don't look so confused Logie, you should of known this was gonna happen." The blonde said as he moved towards the smart boy.

Before Logan could respond, Kendall had grabbed his cheeks and smashed their lips together. Gripping the smart boys' hips, Kendall licked eagerly at the seam of Logan's lips begging for access which he was quickly granted. Their tongues battled for dominance, the blonde winning when he ground down against Logan's rapidly growing erection. Mapping out the smaller boys' mouth with his tongue, Kendall pulled away nipping at the smart boys' bottom lip before pressing a line of kisses along the smaller boys' jaw until he reached his ear lobe.

Sucking on the sensitive skin, Kendall smirked as he felt Logan press his hips up, attempting to gain more friction. The blonde pulled away from Logan, a small whine leaving the smaller boys' mouth. "Strip" Kendall ordered huskily, sending a shiver down Logan's back. Gripping the bottom of his shirt, the smart boy made quick work of removing his shirt, ruffling his hair in the process. Kendall's cock began to ache when he saw the series of bruises he made last night running down Logan's chest and stomach. Removing his own shirt, Kendall walked towards Logan, hand stretched out brushing against the bruises.

Pressing a chaste kiss to Logan's lips, Kendall leant down and began to kiss each bruise, taking his time to swirl his tongue around the smart boys' nipples when he reached them. Grazing his teeth over the hardened nubs, Kendall continued his journey down Logan's stomach, dipping his tongue into his navel on the way down.

Reaching the smart boys' jeans, Kendall licked along the edge of the material before popping the button out of its' hole. Licking at the newly exposed skin, the blonde made quick work of Logan's zipper, pulling the material down as soon as he could, mouth watering when he saw the bulge in the shorter boys' boxers. Logan kicked his jeans to the side, knees buckling when he felt Kendall lick his cock through his boxers.

Looking down Logan watched as the blonde sucked the tip into his mouth, tongue lapping at the pre cum that stained the material. The smaller boy thrust his hips forward as Kendall hummed around his length before pulling away. Logan wasted no time in gripping the waistband of his boxers and shoving them down his legs, freeing his cock much to Kendall's delight.

Wrapping his lips back around Logan's length, Kendall hollowed his cheeks as he began to bob his head up and down. Brining his spare hand up, Kendall pressed two of his fingers against Logan's bottom lip, moaning as he felt the smaller boy suck them into his mouth. Feeling his cock twitch, Kendall grazed his teeth along the sensitive skin of Logan's shaft as he pulled off, pulling his fingers out of the smart boys' mouth as well.

Kendall ran his fingers over Logan's balls before pressing gently against the smart boys' entrance. Feeling Kendall's finger enter him, Logan thrust his hips forward, brushing his cock along the blondes' lips. Kendall soon got the idea and sucked the tip into his mouth as he added a second finger, pumping them in and out of the boy in front of him.

Scissoring his fingers, Kendall pulled off of Logan's cock as he felt the smaller boy thrust down onto his fingers. Pumping them in and out of the smart boy a few more times, the blonde pulled his fingers out of Logan when he felt the smart boy start to fuck himself on his fingers. Standing up, Kendall popped the button of his jeans and ripped the zipper down, kicking the material away as soon as it pooled around his ankles. Making quick work of his boxers, Kendall let out a sigh when he felt his cock released from the confines of his boxers. That quickly turned into a hiss when he felt a small hand wrap around his erection pumping him slowly, smearing his pre cum along his shaft.

Running his hands down Logan's sides, Kendall pressed close against his lover, moaning as their cocks rubbed together. Kendall cupped Logan's ass as he lifted the smart boy off the floor, the smaller boy instinctively wrapping his legs around the blondes' waist. Logan gasped as he felt the cold glass of the booth press against his bare back. Kendall spread Logan's cheeks before thrusting in, moaning as the smart boys' insides encompassed his cock like velvet.

Giving Logan a few minutes to adjust to the intrusion, Kendall began to roll his hips forward moaning as the smaller boys' walls clenched around his shaft. "Faster" Logan moaned grinding his hips against the blondes'. Pulling back, Kendall thrust back in hard and fast, his hands moving to Logan's hips to steady the smaller boy. Kendall kept up this new pace, head falling forward against Logan's shoulder.

Logan arched his back, shouting Kendall's name as one particularly hard thrust hit his prostate dead on. Angling his hips slightly so he would hit Logan's prostate with each thrust, Kendall brought his hand between them and grasped Logan's leaking cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Feeling his orgasm near, Kendall began to thrust faster, his hand moving sloppily up and down Logan's cock as he thrusts became more erratic.

The blonde could tell Logan was close as well by the way his hands grabbed his shoulders, bottom lip caught between his teeth. One final thrust caused Logan to come back arching as he shouted Kendall's name. Remembering that someone could catch them, Kendall leant forward and pressed his lips against Logan's muffling the moans that left his mouth as the blondes' hand worked him through his orgasm.

The sensation of Logan's inner walls clenching and unclenching around his aching shaft became too much for Kendall and he thrust in one final time, filling Logan up with his hot seed, hips bucking every now and again. When his cock became too sensitive, Kendall pulled out of Logan, kissing away the whimper that left the smaller boys' lips.

Dropping Logan's legs to the ground, Kendall left the smaller boy leant against the glass window as he collected their clothes. Wiping his hand on the inside of his jeans, Kendall quickly pulled on his clothes before heading over and helping the smart boy to get dressed. Once the pair were finally dressed, Logan glanced up at the clock in the studio. "Crap, Kendall come on or we'll be late." Logan said pulling on the blondes' hand. Smiling to himself Kendall allowed the smart boy to drag him towards the dance studio.

However when they walked in they wished they hadn't. James and Carlos stood out next together, the biggest smirks on their faces. "Did you two enjoy yourselves?" Carlos asked fighting hard to hold back his laughter. "We don't know what you're on about." Logan replied a blush spreading across his cheeks. The Latino couldn't fight it anymore, he burst out laughing. "The sound booth's not as sound proof as you thought it was." James said before bursting out laughing. Kendall and Logan's mouth dropped open in shock, but before they could say anything Mr X walked into the room.

**Author's note: Hope you all enjoy this. :D**


End file.
